


【黑子的篮球】【绿赤】30Day性幻想挑战：Day21 野合

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, leg sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: 网络首发：2/13/2018
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 4





	【黑子的篮球】【绿赤】30Day性幻想挑战：Day21 野合

手机上定的闹钟响起来，绿间睁开眼，迷茫地看着窗外的夜空，才恍然想起闹钟的意义。

手指伸到桌子上按掉闹钟，摘下睡帽，打开手机编辑了一条短信，待到显示发送成功后绿间把手机放回原位，换上外出的衣服，检查好门窗和兜里的家门钥匙车钥匙手机钱包，关灯，锁门。

赤司正微笑着向华丽餐桌上围坐的各人道歉：内人在家中等待着实着急，已经发短信催促回家，今晚的宴会先失陪了。

面色正常，吐字清晰，条理清楚，赤司起身拿起衣架上的西服，打开门还回身鞠躬后，走出了包间门。

穿过走廊，大厅中一眼就可以看到绿色头发坐在沙发上闭目养神的恋人，赤司不由加快脚步，走到恋人面前，正想揉揉手感极好的绿毛，那人便睁开了眼。

绿间看到赤司一副阴谋没有得逞的失望的样子，有些意外地站起身，问道：“今天又喝酒了？”然后自然地牵起赤司的手往外走去，不忘用手捂住赤司的额头抵挡夜晚的风。

赤司正失望没有成功，听到问话后点点头，乖巧地跟着恋人上了车。

车上的恒温空调吹得人正想睡觉，赤司迷迷糊糊看到了家旁边公园的大门，想着好久没去过，便伸手拽拽绿间的袖子，指向公园大门。

“晚了，赤司，回家睡觉。”

“不嘛，明明好久没有和真太郎一起去了。”

出乎意料的软糯的声音和撒娇的语气，难得看到恋人如此状态的绿间无法拒绝，只好无奈地停下车。

深夜的公园寂静无声，绿间牵着赤司的手走在林间的小路上，没过多久就被赤司带到了假山旁。

赤司特地选了月光明亮的这边，四周无人，便松开绿间的手，让绿间站在自己和假山中间，用自以为威严的声音命令：“真太郎，坐下。”

不明白赤司的用意，听到恋人用软软的故意装成威严的声音命令自己坐下，绿间失笑，十分听话地坐在了地上，还顺势靠着假山，悠哉地抬头，想着这种仰视的视角着实罕见。

忽然一团人形物体迅速闪到面前，耳旁一道劲风，绿间被吓了一下，急忙想要站起来想去寻找赤司，定睛一看却发现正是恋人正用右手撑在自己耳边，头偏向左侧，整个人看上去像趴到自己身上，又极具攻击性地向着自己右耳吹了一下，低声道：“抓住你了，真太郎。”

喝完酒后明显清亮的声线被刻意压低，恋人的气息喷在耳廓上，绕了一绕来到下腹，绿间无奈地叹了一口气，伸手扶住赤司的肩膀，微微坐起，对上赤司带着笑意的蔷薇色眸子。

两人都看见了对方眼中的情欲。

大概是托了每天睡前健身操的福，绿间腰猛地用力，就把赤司摁在地上。柔软的草地承载了两个人的重量，形成一个人形凹陷。

赤司的眼还有些迷蒙，微微泛着水光，绿间俯在赤司耳边：“自己点的火要自己负责哟，赤司。”

说完一只手就伸进赤司的衬衫下摆，在胸腹部的肌肉上流连。

感受到恋人的动作，赤司急忙试图坐起身，阻止着呻吟小声说：“真太郎……不能在这……这里会被人看见的！”却被趁机搂住后背，转了半个圈，跪趴在石头的阴影里，紧接着下腹一凉，西裤就被身后的人扒下来。

赤司回头，正对上恋人的眼，暗绿色的瞳孔如同盯紧猎物的蛇，然后嘴唇就被柔软覆盖，还配着一句：“是你先招惹我的，不许反悔。”

绿间用手隔着内裤揉捏手感极好的臀瓣，虽然十分渴望恋人的身体但残存的理智告诉他这是在野外，没有良好的保护会给两人带来意外的麻烦。

身体上的记忆让赤司呻吟出声，又想到随时会被人看见而把声音抑制在喉咙深处。下身硬起来蹭到地面却不像以往会得到良好的照顾，身后绿间有一搭没一搭的抚摸自己的身体，好像并不着急。

赤司只好想自己用手解决，但还没碰到挺立的性器就被绿间抓在头顶。

“不要乱动。”

绿间看着赤司的性器顶端溢出透明的液体，颤巍巍的跳动着，用空闲的一只手抹去，听到恋人终于忍不住呜咽了一声，找上了对方的唇，把呻吟吞入腹中。

绿间的手沾着液体抚上赤裸的大腿内侧，被风吹得有些凉。

滚烫的手带着冰冷的液体让赤司下意识夹紧了双腿。绿间模仿着性交的动作用手在大腿内侧抽插，被酒精侵染的赤司迷茫地发现自己竟然从这个动作收获了快感。

看到赤司的大腿布满暗色的印记，绿间知道差不多了，扯下自己的裤子，早已硬的不行的性器跳出来。

赤司在酒精和缺氧的作用下发晕，余光看到恋人巨大尺寸的性器，脱口而出：“真太郎不行你……”一句话还没说完就又被叼在绿间的吻里。

绿间对准赤司夹紧的大腿间的缝隙插了进去，被揉搓出的热度温暖了液体，柔软的皮肤夹住性器，绿间满足的叹了一声。

大腿内侧最敏感的部分被巨大的性器摩擦，赤司腰一软俯趴在地上，硬的发红的性器又被青草抚摸，颤了颤竟然就要射出来。

一只手从身后伸过来摁住性器顶端，临近高潮而迷失的感觉让赤司觉得绿间的声音仿佛远在千里：

“等我，我们一起。”

绿间不断在缝隙里抽插，被禁止高潮的赤司大腿试图夹紧又不自主地抽搐，像极了在床上的赤司的小穴，紧致地包裹着绿间的性器。

月亮从乌云背后探出头来。

躲在阴影中的绿间伸出双手拥抱赤司的腰，一个挺身射在了草地上。赤司的性器被放开后可怜地流出几滴白浊，而身体早已软在绿间怀里。

月光洒在身上，漫长的高潮过后赤司抬头，真太郎周围是月白色的光芒。这是自己可以信任、可以依靠的恋人，赤司想，在酒精和激烈的性爱的双重疲惫下睡着在温暖的怀抱中。

绿间收拾好两人的衣着，抱起赤司走出了公园，想着赤司今天似乎还没有尽兴，要不要回去再来一次。

月亮被乌云遮住了。

**Author's Note:**

> 网络首发：2/13/2018


End file.
